moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Etone
= Current = Etone is currently serving the Argent Crusade in the battle against the Scourge in Northrend. Though he finds the idea of a jousting tournament outside Icecrown Citadel laughable, he will openly praise the morale boost it gives the crusaders. He can be found spending most of his time with Crusader Vond Satterly. On and off duty Etone values the paladin like no other. He sports a black face mask and the Argent Crusader's tabard; while he doesn't believe it to be creepy many have called him out on it. Never without his brown journal, Etone is always busy writing some small tidbit of information down, be it personal or part of his war journal. = History = Etone can be quite vocal about his career achievements, though his personal life he prefers to keep just that, personal. He started his military career shortly after finishing his formal priest training in the Capital city of Lordaeron. He was introduced into the Scarlet Crusade as a confessor after the rise of the Scourge. Upon hearing of Renault's betrayal and High Inquisitor Fairbanks' murder he choose to leave the Scarlets and pursue the newly forming Argent Dawn. He served the Dawn with blind devotion until he was injured in the field, a topic he does not care to discuss. Etone's ability to process and apply strategy in the oddest circumstances quickly earned him the rank of High Priest and Tactician. During the first and second Scourge invasions many orders issued bore his seal. To this day he is violently opposed to the Scarlet Crusade and has been known to go on vicious tirades to that end. He found it difficult to transition from being a ranking officer in the Dawn to a fresh recruit in the Argent Crusade and can often be found barking orders to people not necessarily under his command. Before joining the Crusade, Etone was asigned to a small group of paladins claiming to the old banner of the Silver Hand as an advisor, and to rehablitate from his injury. The brief stint was a mild success in his eyes as he forged a fast friendship with one of the paladins. Etone still offers confessional services should anyone wish to repent or simply speak their mind and recieve blessings. = Personality = The priest can come off as self-centered. Etone follows the tenets of the Light with a fierce passion, though when it comes to individual cases, he has been known to slack on Respect, though doesn't mean harm. He speaks his mind without much concern for those around him. This could be due to the rank he once held in the Argent Dawn. He is extremely professional when it comes to his work with the Argents, both past and present. Etone has a constant look of annoyance on his face, as though he is trying to piece together some kind of puzzle. Small facial tics when certain subjects are mentioned can be noticed if one looked hard enough. He seems to picture himself as older than he really is, and the many years of war seem to be wearing the priest ragged. He is rather hard to offend, as if the insult provides amusement to the priest. Etone seems fond of keeping up appearances of his thorny disposition, though if one bothered to get to know him they might be pleasantly surprised. = Family = Etone rarely talks of his family. Public record shows he was adopted by his aunt at a young age. He often refers to her as "Auntie". His mother and father were both priests in the northern regions. All known family members have passed on. Category:Alliance Priest